Sohcahtoa
"SOH-CAH-TOA" - A possessed Gregory II Fields, praising the evil '''Sohcahtoa' '''Sohcahtoa' is an evil dark lord and antagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. He has existed longer than Charade has, and is almost as powerful as Charade. Billions of years ago, the Light Crusade banished Sohcahtoa out of the Multiverse, where he would remain until the formation of the Smartiest Persons. Then, sensing the presence of powerful enough beings in the multiverse, Sohcahtoa sent his ensign, Sincostan, out in order to help him possess many people on Earth, including Gregory Fields and Ariana Davis. With his new army of followers, Sohcahtoa returned to the Multiverse with a vengeance for the Light Crusade. When he found out that they were practically non-existent, he turned to Earth to kill their final member: Alex Gutierrez. After a fierce battle against Alex and the Smartiest Persons, Sohcahtoa and Sincostan were banished once again into the Multiverse. Story Origins Birth and Rule A thousand years before the birth of Charade, three stars shifted out of alignment and collided into each other, creating a physical anomaly beyond human comprehension. Through this event, Sohcahtoa was created. Knowing nothing but chaos and fiery death, Sohcahtoa went on a rampage throughout the existing universe, burning several planets and killing millions. He also possessed many people to create a large army, which led to the creation of his ensign, Sincostan, made to command Sohcahtoa's armies. Banishment Eventually, Sohcahtoa came across the Light Crusade, a group of galactic deities committed to stopping dark forces throughout the Multiverse. They battled with the demon lord in a great and bloody brawl to the death. Finally, the Light Crusade managed to literally throw Sohcahtoa and Sincostan out of the universe and into the Desolate Place. Return to Earth Early Influence on Earth For billions of years, Sohcahtoa vented out his rage and destruction throughout the Desolate Place. He cursed the Light Crusade a million times once and a million times over again. However, over time passed, he soon discovered that his ensign, Sincostan, could leave the Desolate Place for periods of time. Utilizing this new knowledge, Sohcahtoa sent Sincostan out into the universe to spread prophecies of the return of the demon lord. This is actually how some mathematicians on Earth were able to come up with trigonomic functions. Over the course of many years, Sohcahtoa's influence spread from beyond the Desolate Place and into the deepest reaches of the universe. When he could get out of the desolate place, he'd be ready with an army. Gregory Fields and Ariana Davis Around the time before the Civil War, Sincostan found the Smartiest Persons and realized that they might hold the scientific key to releasing Sohcahtoa from the Desolate Place. So first, Sincostan possessed Ariana Davis, an acquaintance of SP. Then, under Sincostan's influence, Ariana spread Sohcahtoa's madness into the mind of Gregory Fields. The two began praising the demon lord wherever they went, much to the annoyance of literally everyone else around them. At first, everyone just mistook it for a dumb new trend that Greg and Ariana had started. But soon, it became much more than that... The Hellfire Portal Greg, Ariana, and a bunch of other possessed people began stealing vital resources to create a portal to the Desolate Place. Vincent Bush and Diego Guerra began to suspect their foul intentions, and began spying on them. Several greek artifacts were stolen from museums worldwide in an attempt to create "Greek Fire" which would be the fuel to spark the portal to life. At this time, SP realized that something far more sinister was at play, and they attempted to stop Greg and Ariana. The pair had took about 500 people to Mount Vesuvius in Greece to open the portal, and if SP didn't stop them soon, the world would be in grave danger. Battle of Mount Vesuvius Greg, Ariana, and the 500 other people lined up in a right triangle shape and began praising Sohcahtoa as they constructed the portal. Just then, SP gunships arrived on the scene, led by Vincent Bush and Diego Guerra. A great battle ensued, as SP desperately tried to subdue the worshippers. But it was too late, as Greg put the final piece of the portal in place right before Vincent could get to him. The ground around them started to quake, and suddenly the mountain cracked open with the violent forces of otherworldly flames. Millions of demons flew from the crack and spread throughout the nearby cities. Following the demons came Sohcahtoa's giant fist, as he lifted himself out of the gates of the Desolate Place. He had come back, and he had come back to conquer and kill. War Against SP Category:Main Characters Category:Villians